1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for warming baseball or softball bats above ambient temperature.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Since 1839 when baseball was invented and 1887 when softball was invented, it has always been known that it is difficult to bat in cold weather. This is true, in general, because there is a reduction in the elasticity of the bat and ball as temperatures decrease. In addition, the ball does not travel as far in dense cold air.
Aluminum bats were introduced for amateur baseball play in 1970 to reduce operating costs caused by wooden bat breakage. Operating costs have been reduced with aluminum bat usage in all playing conditions except one. If the game is played in temperatures below 60.degree. F., aluminum bats have a tendency to dent and crack. Since high-end, thin-walled aluminum bats retail for more than $250 each, the cost of supporting a team can increase significantly in cold weather.
During the past five years, there has been an effort to improve aluminum bat performance in cold weather and further reduce operating costs. Most of the innovations have attempted to solve the problem by providing a blanket or sleeve to cover individual bats prior to being placed in service by the batter.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,574 to Garnett discloses a cylindrical insulated sleeve that uses a battery to supply DC current to a heating wire to warm the hitting portion of a baseball bat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,705 to Blair discloses an aluminum baseball or softball bat warmer that uses a convective heat source below a bat chamber separated from an outer container by an air space to warm a single bat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means to heat multiple bats in a single container for amateur baseball and softball team play.